


Truths - season 6 ep. 3

by herilaveur



Series: ELU saison 6 [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: After Friday 7:32pm - Eliott should never have lied to Lucas about how he met Lola...he's going to have to tell him the truth before the lie ruins his life. But will he agree to disappoint the one he loves again?- How did Eliott tell Lucas the truth?
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELU saison 6 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740727
Comments: 28
Kudos: 167





	Truths - season 6 ep. 3

The more Eliott thinks about it, the worse he feels. Eliott is sitting on his bed, his back resting against the headboard, his knees bent under his chin.   
Lucas is lying next to him, completely asleep and so he seems so fragile. His hair is completely scattered on his pillow and his mouth is slightly ajar. When he is like that, usually Eliott only wants to kiss him.   
But now, seeing his boyfriend's totally relaxed face hurts him terribly. Because Eliott lied to him. And if Lucas had any idea, he wouldn't be sleeping. Because that's how Lucas is, when something's bothering him,he doesn't sleep. And now he sleeps peacefully,confidently. Which means he thinks that Eliott met Lola at the video store and he doesn't suspect Eliott is hiding something from him. 

And Eliott doesn't know what's worse, that he lied to Lucas or that Lucas didn't realize it.

Because, even if the lie is not very big and it's not like Eliott's cheating on him, he can't help thinking that a few months ago, Lucas would have seen right away that he was lying. Lucas knew him by heart. And right now, he can't help but be a little disappointed. Does that mean they're gonna pay less attention to each other? And that's what we call the beginning of the end? Eliott shakes his head, he doesn't even want to think about a life without Lucas. 

''You think too hard, baby'' grunts Lucas as he turns to his back.

Eliott looks at him and smiles awkwardly before he kisses him.

''Hello, babe.''

Lucas gives him a big sleepy smile as he rubs his eyes.

''Hello, my love. Sleep well?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and looks away.

"Mmmhh...yeah."

Lucas sits down and puts his arm around Eliott's shoulders and then pulls him up to him.

''Are you sure you're all right? You seem really preoccupied. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Eliott looks at Lucas and he smiles at him. He looks like an angel. And next to him, Eliott feels like he's evil incarnate. Always being the one who messes up. And now he can't even blame that on his bipolarity. 

"Come on, we need a good breakfast."

And Lucas kisses him gently on the cheek before he gets out of bed and puts on his sweatpants. The pants belong to Eliott, and Lucas has to know that because he's floating in them, but Lucas smiles and pulls up the elastic on his belly so the pants fit around his hips and walks out of the room, still with this huge smile on his face. 

Eliott moans, exasperated by his own behaviour, before getting up, putting on his trousers and heading towards the kitchen. 

And Lucas is there, and he's just perfect. The coffee is already ready and he's putting them on a tray, next to the brioche and his favorite jam. Without a word, he takes the tray and puts it on the coffee table in the living room before sitting down on the sofa and crossing his legs underneath him. 

Eliott comes and sits directly next to him and watches Lucas take a sip of his coffee. 

''Okay.'' Lucas finally says as he puts his cup down ''You're really quiet this morning, Eliott. So tell me what's bothering you. I know there's something you want to tell me. So we'll talk and then we'll get better and we can go back to our room and stay there all day if we want. You know I love makeup sex."

Eliott looks up at his boyfriend with a worried look on his face.

"What if it doesn't get better?"

Lucas shakes his head and smiles.

''Well, one minute it'll suck, we'll talk about it, the next minute it'll be better. As long as you don't tell me you cheated on me, everything can be made up for."

Eliott is speechless. Lucas just threw that out there like it's a trivial thing to say. Of course they've talked about it many times, but never like this over breakfast. Never as a real possibility.

''Please, tell me that your silence doesn't mean you did it.''

Suddenly Lucas looks totally freaked out right and Eliott rushes in to grab his hands.

''No, of course not. How could you even think that?"

Lucas looks him in the eye and this time he's not smiling. He's really serious.

''Since you lied to me about how you met Lola, maybe I have something to worry about. So, do I have something to worry about?"

Eliott can't help but smile. Lucas knew that. Of course Lucas knew.

''No, you have nothing to worry about."

Lucas puts his hand on Eliott's knee and pull back the lock of hair that was in front of Eliott's eyes.

"Then why did you lie to me?"

"I'm... I... I'm sorry."

''I know. I'm sorry, too."

Eliott rubs his forehead. He's a little lost. Why on earth would Lucas have to apologize?

''I'm sorry I made you feel like you needed to lie to me. I know I'm stressed out and boring because of the exams and it's no fun for you.''

Eliott's pulling him over so he can hold him. He puts his forehead against Lucas' forehead and gently strokes his cheeks with his thumbs. 

''Don't say that. Don't think that. I'm the only one at fault here. I never should have lied to you. The truth is, I met Lola at an Urbex party. I was afraid you'd get upset or worried that I was at a party like that. But I promise you I've never done anything with anyone else. Not even flirting."

Lucas bursts out laughing ,leaving Eliott totally confused.

''I know all that, Otteli. Do you think my boyfriend can be famous without me knowing about it?''

Lucas doesn't miss Eliott's giddy mouth and wide-eyed eyes and that makes him smile.

"Two months ago, you were waiting for me at the bar, you were talking to Mika. Two guys walked in right in front of me. One of them pointed at you and called you Otteli. I asked him who Otteli was and you know what he said?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head. 

'' _He's an exceptional street artist. He can tag in places that are impossible to get to. When he comes to an Urbex party, he's just the star._ I nodded my head and walked towards you, but the guy stopped me. _Watch out, he's already in a relationship. I heard that his guy would kick the shit out of anybody who came near him. Anyway, Otteli never lets anyone near him without saying he's already in couple._ And then you saw me, smiled at me and opened your arms for me to come and snuggle up before you kissed me. And I know you didn't even see the surprised faces of the two guys, but I did. And I've never been prouder in my life. Maybe you like hiding a part of yourself from me, Eliott. But I know I can trust you. So don't bother making up a lie knowing that I really know you and I can tell when you're lying. And if I missed your lie, I know when you're not okay."

Eliott leans forward so he can grab Lucas' lips with his and kiss him gently. And they kiss, lazily on their couch until Eliott's thoughts begin to circle around a question.

''Have you known this for months and wondered why I didn't ask you to go to one of his Urbex parties with me?''

Lucas shakes his head and smiles.

''No. Because I know why. You need to have some time to yourself. Alone. But you can't stand silence and quiet because otherwise you can only hear your own thoughts. So you go to those parties so you can be alone, surrounded by people and noise and not think about anything. You know I don't like parties like that. Especially if it's in creepy places, in the dark. I'd much rather have a night just with friends at Mika's bar or here, and you know it. You need to be alone among the Urbexes, I need a night out with my friends, but what matters is that in the end we always end up here together. And not because we have to, but because we want to be together. So if one day you want, of course I'll come. But everyone would see that your boyfriend isn't a badass and I think I'd rather let them believe that. That way nobody's hanging around you. Besides, I trust you, my love. Although I have to admit, it scared me a little that you'd try to lie to me. But I'm glad to see that you're not succeeding after all."

''You're so amazing, baby. Do you know that I'm incredibly in love with you, Lucas Lallemant?"

Lucas looks him in the eye, smiles and stands up. He stops in the doorway of their bedroom door and turns around.

''Just show me how much, Eliott Demaury. And maybe I'll show you how much I love you too."

Eliott jumps over the couch armrest to laughingly join Lucas and pushes him down on their bed while slamming the door with his foot.

Lucas really knows him down to the last detail and it's just unbelievable. Incredibly reassuring.

**Author's Note:**

> and lo and behold, I wrote this when I woke up this morning. I was so happy when I saw Eliott's insta message to Lola on Saturday. 
> 
> Feel free to leave me a little comment.


End file.
